


Hug

by Mr_Rinch



Category: WooNeil, 丹雀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rinch/pseuds/Mr_Rinch





	Hug

丹雀  
现实向 很暧昧很擦边球的相处模式

0.  
姜丹尼尔找到机会就跟朴佑镇肢体接触，牵手或搂腰，都是常事。每次迫于种种原因不得已中断接触时，总是会眼神游离地将试探的手收回，再慢慢地一步步挪远。

有时候不能碰到，即使看着也能望梅止渴。

因为朴佑镇穿衣风格并不暴露，所以姜丹尼尔只能用眼睛横扫朴佑镇脸上每一寸肌肤，喉咙会不自觉干渴，做出吞咽的动作。看到黑色衬衣紧闭的领扣时，会想要帮他解开，让脖颈和锁骨更多肌肤显露出来。  
上面或许会有晶莹的薄薄的一层汗，在灯光下泛出诱人的光泽，好像有雾气从肌理升腾，皮肤底下的脉搏每跳动一次，就有灼热的温度，烧开的水在沸腾。

1.  
原本是个很正常的结束拥抱，但当姜丹尼尔的手搂上朴佑镇的腰时，他却猛一下把朴佑镇从地上抱起，大半张脸都埋进了朴佑镇的卫衣领口。  
猝不及防悬空的人还没来得及慌张，手臂就先条件反射地环紧了姜丹尼尔的头和脖子。

朴佑镇感受到姜丹尼尔的吐息烫熟了全身僵硬的自己脖子上梗起的青筋，精致的尖下巴咯在自己锁骨上，有一点点疼，但更多的感受是麻痒、温热和脊背过电般的酥软。  
他感觉自己抱住姜丹尼尔头发的手使不上力气，常年练舞的身体软得好像要顺着姜丹尼尔的腹肌胸肌大腿脚踝滑落在地，浑身都软绵绵的，不知道该往哪里使劲。

这段时间他很瘦，体重骤减，穿了紧身裤的腿细得过分。  
双方大腿碰撞时，这双细得过分的腿仿佛找到了落点，连忙交叉缠上姜丹尼尔的右腿，像躲避洪水的可怜小狗狗，顺毛耷拉着耳朵，挂在身材优越的丹尼尔身上。

而姜丹尼尔，他巴不得朴佑镇的腿能凑上来，这只跟别人相处时又虎又皮，在自己面前却又怂又羞的小麻雀，大概要许久才会鲜有的主动一次。  
他刚好能顺势把人往自己屈起的右腿上按坐，右脚跨上一步阶梯让紧张的人坐稳了，才能把自己的手解放出来。他一下一下地抬动自己的大腿，一下一下地按压釜山弟弟的尾椎骨，让朴佑镇被衣料包裹的性器缓慢又色情地顶撞在自己的腰侧。

尹智圣找过来叫他们拍合照。

朴佑镇如梦初醒，脸红红地从姜丹尼尔的腿上跳起来，向下拉扯卫衣下摆遮住自己精神的部位，一溜烟地跑走了。  
跑出去没几步，又停下来，捂住羞红的脸，使劲揉了揉，干涩的嗓子里化进细沙，沙哑低沉却充满柔软与性感：“哥，快一点呐！”  
重新又一溜烟地跑了。

2.  
姜丹尼尔尤其喜欢从背后搂住朴佑镇的腰，将下巴轻巧且暧昧地垫在朴佑镇肩上，当然不是直挺挺地戳着肩胛骨。  
他优越的脸型在此刻发挥了作用，V字下巴可以斜斜地嵌进朴佑镇的锁骨窝里，两个人的侧脸自然紧密地贴合。

当两人面对面站立时，以姜丹尼尔的身高和最舒适的视线角度，他总是能定焦在朴佑镇的嘴唇上。  
那是唇角天生上翘的唇形，厚薄均匀，粉嫩莹润，每当朴佑镇紧张着小口呼吸时，两片唇瓣总好像合不拢似的。

这种时候，姜丹尼尔总是幻想着用舌头入侵这一张看起来很好亲的嘴唇，先用舌头濡湿唇瓣，温柔地咬扯，比上唇偏薄的下唇会因为充血而变得饱满红润。

羞涩的朴佑镇会从惊愕中元神归位，倏尔低下头变得害羞，黑溜溜的眼球在眼眶里左右游动，找不到落点，间或往上移，亮晶晶的双眼极快地瞟一眼姜丹尼尔，再迅速垂下头继续瞳孔地震。

而姜丹尼尔不会错过朴佑镇的任何一个表情变化，包括像小动物一样受惊的目光和含羞带怯无比赤红的耳垂耳尖。  
他会顺手地捞过朴佑镇的腰，不由分说地两人箍在自己怀里，小只的雀崽会挣扎，但并不会使劲，只像挠痒痒一样，不痛不痒地在姜丹尼尔怀中拱火，却仍然不敢抬头直视他的眼睛。

直到姜丹尼尔伸出手，托起朴佑镇带有一丢丢婴儿肥的脸蛋，将被朴佑镇自己咬得死死的嘴唇再送到高个子哥哥的嘴边。  
姜丹尼尔摩挲着朴佑镇唇底的肌肤，侧头气定神闲地舔舐着朴佑镇左边的虎牙，灵活的舌头穿进门牙与下唇的间隙，一点一点地用双唇亲吻润湿，解放出被咬到惨白的唇瓣。

朴佑镇的呼吸全乱了，试图通过回想rap歌词来让自己平静，可所有注意力都被唇齿间细腻的吻所吸引。

姜丹尼尔的吻与他的人同样温和，柔软的唇只在门口游离，仿佛踏初雪而来的绅士，穿呢子大衣，撑一把黑色的长柄伞，不疾不徐地赶赴这场约会。

朴佑镇心跳越来越快，动脉急促地在姜丹尼尔指尖跳动，但鼻息却紧紧地屏住。他抚摸着手下光滑的颈部皮肤，怀疑如果自己再不放开，这只雀崽能把自己憋死。  
于是姜丹尼尔捏住朴佑镇的后颈，稍稍拉开两人脸部的距离，额头相抵，用他独有的低沉而充满烟雾气息的声音说：  
“佑镇呐，”  
“内。”  
“接吻的时候记得用鼻子呼吸。”  
“丹尼哥——”

当朴佑镇一张口，姜丹尼尔就把他剩余的字眼尽数吞进肚里。在完美的姿势下，姜丹尼尔撕开刚才的绅士外衣，化身野兽长驱直入地侵略，并找到对方躲躲闪闪的舌头。  
姜丹尼尔把朴佑镇的身体固定在自己怀中，按着朴佑镇的后脑让他承受自己疾风暴雨般的亲吻。舌尖不断地勾引，在敏感地带留下瘙痒难耐的挑逗。

朴佑镇酥酥麻麻地呻吟了一声，天生rapper的嗓音进入性感领域后，由于作为承受方的缘故，沙哑之外还染上两分罕见的媚意，其中混杂几丝被对方全副掌控后的无辜。  
无辜就好像釜山东海岸日光照耀出的波光，万千钻石闪耀出的粼粼光泽；像时刻缀满星空的眼睛，孩子才会拥有的清明澄净；像朴佑镇软了身子被他按在墙上亲，发出低沉软绵的呻吟，却惹得他一身火，抵在硬邦邦的牛仔裤里无法发泄。

3.  
Kdnl：阿西，天天晚上做春梦到底是为什么啊。

-end


End file.
